This invention relates to an electric power tool which has a lighting unit so as to illuminate an exterior thereof, and in which a setting of operation modes can be switched into one of a plurality of the operation modes.
A conventionally known electric power tool is provided with a lighting unit (a light) that illuminates in front of the tool, and constructed such that the tool can be operated in a selective manner chosen from one of the plurality of the operation modes.
Such electric power tool is provided with an operation mode changing switch, with which a user changes the operation modes, and a display unit that shows a currently-set operation mode. With regard to controlling the light, some electric power tools are constructed, such that the light is turned on while a user is operating a trigger switch, and is turned off when the trigger switch is not operated. Moreover, another type of electric power tool is also known wherein a user can change a setting regarding whether or not the light should be turned on when the trigger switch is operated (light setting). Such electric power tool, wherein the light setting can be changed, is proved with a light setting changing switch with which a user changes the light setting.
Therefore, the electric power tool wherein the operation modes and the light setting are changeable, is provided with an operation mode changing switch, a light setting changing switch, various switches for display, and a display unit (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-067910).